


Love at first glance

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Resident Evil [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Claire is a bad ass when it comes to showing off, Leon and Chris finally meet, Semi based on Hunnigan's report about how they meet, Set right after Degeneration, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: After the incident at the airport, Claire decides she wants to have a nice dinner party and to have Chris meet Leon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Love at first glance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my interpretation of how Chris and Leon met. I've been playing RE2 the original and I know Leon's a bit more sarcastic than how I have him here but I feel like he's the type to show some warmth around those he trusts. So here we are, enjoy. I also have this posted on my website, link in my profile.

“You have to come big brother. I deserve a nice dinner party after what I just went through, didn't you hear?”

“Yeah and I wish I could have been there but thank god Leon was there.”

“Yeah I'm glad he was there too. I wouldn't have survived without him, nobody would have. So you have to come. It's this Friday and if you don't show up I'm going to spread those pictures of you in your emo phase back in high school.” 

“Geez just make more people die with that frightening sight why don't you. I'll be there Claire, make sure you get the good beer and none of that hipster stuff.” 

“That hipster beer is delicious and you're just an old man with bad taste. Anyways I gotta go but I love you big brother.”

“Love you too Claire, stay safe and buy a gun for personal use for god's sakes.” 

“Bye.”

–

Claire patted down her shirt, trying to smooth out the wrinkles before Chris showed up. She was a bit mad since he was an hour late but he hadn't called to cancel so it was just her and Leon sitting around and chatting with some beer, waiting for the meatloaf to finish cooking. She rolled her neck, gesturing with her bottle to make her point in her and Leon's argument. 

“I still say machine guns are an ok weapon against zombies, I mean I had one when we were in Raccoon City and it did me fine. Sure I didn't have a flamethrower but I made it work.” 

Leon took a long gulp of his beer, rolling his eyes as he brushed his hair away from his face. “Machine guns are only good when you do like the army does and make a wall of people shooting. It worked at the airport but in a big epidemic like Raccoon City, it was shit.”

Claire snorted and opened her mouth to respond but then the doorbell rang. She and Leon flinched before she sprung up from her seat. “Finally! It must be Chris. Gimme a second while I chew him out for being late.” 

Leon waved her off, “I'll check the meat.” Claire gave Leon an appreciative look before opening her front door, her face turning from annoyed to panicked as she saw Chris. “Oh my god Chris! What happened?” 

Chris Redfield, with a bruise the size of a baseball across his cheek, grinned sheepishly at Claire. He groaned at the sudden hug, the force behind it enough to crack his ribs. “I'm ok Claire. I just had a fun encounter with a mutated dog with tentacles and it smacked me across the face. I'm fine, no infection and I'm on rest for now.” 

“You better be. Come in and meet Leon.” Claire tugged Chris in, shutting the door with her foot as she pulled him into the kitchen where Leon was throwing away his empty bottle of beer. “Leon meet my big brother Chris, just mind the awful bruise, he doesn't look this bad, usually.” 

Chris rolled his eyes, moving forward to shake Leon's hand. “Chris Redfield, BSAA agent. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you.” 

Leon gave Chris a look over before giving him a slight smile. “Leon S. Kennedy, US-STRATCOM. It's nice to meet the man Claire searched quite a while for.” 

Chris chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I thought I was protecting her from Umbrella and that crap but I didn't think that William Burkin would inject himself with the G-virus and spread the infection to the city. If I had known that, I would have stayed.” 

Leon hummed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. It didn't surprise him that Chris knew all the details. Claire had probably told him everything. Leon would have too. “I doubt you would have made a difference.” 

“Probably not but I would have felt better being at my sister's side or even yours.” Chris gave Claire a one-armed hug as she rolled her eyes. Turning back to Leon, he turned solemn. “Thank you for helping her when I couldn't. And thank you for helping me find her when she was on that island.”

“No problem. It's the least I could do for her.” Leon turned to Claire, ignoring her smirk as he motioned to the meatloaf. “Food's ready.”

Claire clapped her hands, rubbing them together with a scary grin on her face. “Wonderful. Big brother can you set the table and grab more beer as Leon and I grab the food?” 

Chris saluted his sister, grabbing plates and silverware as Leon focused on making sure they had enough gravy and salad. Claire sighed, she wished Sherry could be here but it just wasn't possible right now, not with the government still keeping her secret. She missed that little girl fiercely. Her next visit wasn't for another two months. 

Leon turned to Claire, raising an eyebrow at the empty look on her face. He noticed Chris next to him and nudged his arm, his head motioning to Claire. Chris turned from looking for napkins and sighed when he saw Claire, taking the bowl from her hands and giving it to Leon. 

“Sometimes when Claire is deep in thought, she'll be disconnected from reality. It used to happen a lot when she was a teenager. It happens when she's got a lot on her mind. It's her way of processing thoughts when she's got the time and the safe space to do it.” Chris rubbed his temples as past memories went through his mind, making him remember her high school years. “She'll snap out of it soon and if not, I'll get her.”

Leon nodded, eyeing Chris curiously. “Well aren't you a good big brother.”

Chris chuckled, shaking his head. “It was a hard period in our lives when our parents died. I did all I could to keep her clothed and fed, and sure sometimes it was between buying her a new jacket or shoes and getting a proper meal but she turned out strong and I couldn't be more proud of her.” 

“Yeah I say you did a good job.”

Leon and Chris shared a laugh as they made it back to the table with the food in tow. Leon watched as Chris ladled the gravy over a pile of mashed potatoes, his own hands mindlessly putting salad onto plates. Leon had to admit, just thirty minutes of talking to Claire's brother, and Leon was hooked. Here was a man that fought to take care of his sister, faced zombies and escaped, and was still fighting bio-terrorism. 

It was an attractive package and even with the dark purple on Chris's face, Leon liked him. He ignored the voice inside his head, the one that resembled Ada. All it ever did was repeat her latest words in his head. That woman was an enigma and honestly, one that he knew was going to be a lot of work uncovering if he wanted to be with her. And Leon was sure he didn't want to. Not when he spied Chris's occasional glances over to him when he thought Leon wasn't looking. 

Chris bit his lip as he glanced out the corner of his eye at Leon, hoping he wasn't obvious. Leon S. Kennedy was a gorgeous human being, with his looks as deadly as his aim. Obviously Leon was smart and clever, two traits that always attracted Chris to potential others but the fact that this man had helped his baby sister in a zombie infested city, was a big plus. Chris spotted the gun holster on the couch, gun innocently laying inside, and it made Chris want to pick it up and inspect it. It was a habit he had from his visit to the Spencer Mansion. 

“Your gun on the couch?”

Leon raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. “Claire told me you wanted her to get a gun so I brought her one.” 

And there went Chris's poor heart. “Thanks. Even though I trained her, getting her a gun wasn't high on the list until you know what. And what happened at the airport just makes me want to buy a shit ton of guns and have her carry them all.” He peeked over at Claire, not liking that she was still staring off into space but he gave her a couple more minutes. “But knowing her, she'd complain about looking bulky with all the guns.” 

Leon chuckled. “Knowing her, she'd probably trade in all the guns and go grab herself a flamethrower. She did say she was jealous that I had one back then although to be fair she did get that spark shot. It makes me wonder who left all those weapons around the damn place.”

“I ask myself the same question when I think back and then I realize that I don't care so I move on. But thanks for the gun. I know she'll wear it if it came from you.” 

The conversation paused when they heard a groan coming from Claire, turning to see her stretch, her eyes focusing again. She noticed them watching her and she raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Chris shook his head as he checked that the table was ready to go. “You floated there kid, have you come back down to Earth or do you need a hand?”

Claire scrunched her eyebrows as she took in Chris's words before her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. “Oh. No I'm good but I can't believe I just did that. I haven't disassociated in years, ever since you went to Europe.”

Claire's words didn't bode too well for Chris and he would get her to a therapist later but for now they had a dinner to eat. 

“No biggie now come on and let's eat before it all goes cold.” 

Claire smiled, grabbing a so called 'hipster' beer out of the fridge before sitting down. With Leon to her left and Chris to her right, Claire felt right. “So what did you guys talk about while I was out of it?”

Leon smirked, winking at Chris as he answered Claire's question. “Your brother decided to propose so we're running off to get hitched and take an extended honeymoon to somewhere where they serve amazing breakfast and don't have any bullshit politics over BOWs.”

Claire bursted out into laughter as she saw Chris's astonished face, wanting her phone right now to take a picture. Chris just sighed, shaking his head in amusement as he picked up his fork. 

“Us eloping? I would at least get the BSAA to foot the bill so we can invite everyone and get all the wedding gifts. Come on, free gifts. Then you can get the government to fund our honeymoon. We wouldn't have to lift a finger.” 

Claire snorted as Leon and Chris clinked their beers together, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. “And pray tell big brother, how would you get two agencies that spend their money on guns and people to fund your not-real wedding?”

“Easy.” Chris pointed his fork at Claire. “I would pick a place that is under suspicion of having BOWs and conduct an investigation. Now if we have a wedding there at the hotel, where the BSAA foots the bill, where's the harm?”

“And if I choose a place where BOWs are in use and we both travel there and enjoy the scenery while kicking ass and even stay a bit longer, then it's a win in my book.” Leon wiggled his eyebrows as Chris and Claire held in their laughter. “The real question you should be asking is what non-real wedding gift are you going to buy for us?”

Claire nodded. “Fair point. But a better question would be who's wearing the dress?”

Leon gave them both a flat glare and a middle finger as they both turned to him, shark grins on their faces. Chris leaned in, his chin propped up by his hand. “Oh I wouldn't deprive the world of having Leon S. Kennedy in a stunning wedding dress. If anyone decides to crash the wedding, I rather him have an entire arsenal under there instead of me. My huge legs would take up too much space.”

“If you stopped bulking up that wouldn't be a problem.”

“I can't help it! I eat normal and I don't work out as much as you think. I just think the years of fighting have pushed my body.” Chris flexed, his bulging biceps being nice eye candy for Leon. 

Leon nodded, agreeing with Chris. “My chest and shoulders did the same. Some of my old shirts from years ago really struggle under my muscles now. You would think that our bodies would suffer from the copious amounts of medicine we use on the daily but here we are, fit as a horse.” 

Claire looked at Chris's bruise and winced, “Well some of us anyways. So tell me about your mission and how you got that horrible bruise.” 

“It was the same old, same old. Went into a village, plenty of zombies, and then once I got to the local hospital, there were these mutated dogs with tentacles coming out of there backs.” Leon's eyes narrowed and Chris shook his head, “ I don't know if they were the same as what you fought back then but they were fierce. One tentacle hit me across the face but I killed them and finished up with the mission. No major bio-weapons thankfully.”

Claire huffed, crossing her arms. “Well I'm glad you're safe but they really should have sent someone with you.” 

“It's ok Claire. I'm back now and I don't plan to go anywhere until Jill's back from her mission.” 

Claire smiled. “Good. Now eat up, you too Leon.” 

Leon tipped his beer at her, taking a big bite of meatloaf as Claire grilled Chris about Jill and Barry, wondering how they were doing. As he enjoyed the food, Leon felt himself fully relax. The aches and pains that had come from saving Ashley and now Claire, were slowly unraveling as he savored the feeling of being safe. He didn't have to look around and scope out any exits or make sure what he was eating was safe. Chris and Claire would do their best to keep him safe and he would do the same. 

“Leon? Leon?”

Leon glanced up to see Claire's concerned face. “Yeah?” 

Claire pouted. “I was telling Chris about maybe taking a small camping trip, what do you think?” Leon winced, he really didn't want to spend more time in nature than he needed to. “I think it's better if we go on a spa retreat instead. I rather not go sleep under the stars right now, away from a nice shower.” 

Chris nodded, understanding the words Leon wasn't saying. “I agree. No more woods for me please. Now Claire didn't you say you wanted to go shopping for new business jackets because of that pompous man at work?” 

Clair snorted, pushing her plate away as she was just playing with the remnants of her meatloaf. “That stupid little prick. He made a sexist comment the other day that I should let him carry the big stuff since he's such a strong guy. Boy I let him have it when I picked up two shotguns and made a perfect score at the shooting range. But then he made a comment that my jacket wasn't ladylike so I plan to buy a really nice jacket, along with a business skirt, and make sure he watched me throw one of newbies over my shoulder as I run our obstacle course.”

The table bursted into laughter as Claire imitated throwing someone over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows, making Chris wipe a tear away from his eye. “That's my baby sister. Let me know if you need any help. I'm sure Leon and I can spare a day to show him how the big dogs play, right Leon?”

“Oh yeah of course.” Leon pushed his hair back, “Just let me ring up Hunnigan and we can bring him on a small mission that might wet his pants. Or with our luck we'll bring him back without an arm. Take your pick.” 

“Hmm...” Claire tapped her chin. “Wetting his pants or making him lose an arm. Either one doesn't sound half bad. You know we're having a small sponsor party in two months. You guys could be my guests, which could hopefully boost donations.” 

Chris grunted, his skin prickling as if he encountered something cold. “Claire you know I hate wearing a suit and going to those kinds of parties.” He grumbled, “Makes me feel like they're eyeing me up. For what I don't know but I sure as hell don't wanna figure it out.” 

“You're stupid.” Claire rolled her eyes, “At those parties, the only people eyeing you are the ones who want to hit on you. Remember that lady with the ugly green dress? She was ready to tear your suit off in the middle of the dance floor and do the dirty tango but you got lucky that Jill pulled you aside to talk about Barry's kids.”

Chris shivered as Leon chuckled at the image Claire was painting. “Well Redfield, looks like people are willing to offer themselves left and right. I'm surprised you haven't been snatched up yet.” Chris shrugged his shoulders and handed his empty beer to Claire as she started gathering the dishes. She definitely didn't want to hear about her brother's love life. And once she left, Chris turned back to Leon. 

“I haven't been interested in anyone. There was a moment when Jill and I could have but then the whole zombie thing happened and I'll admit I was a bit obsessed with exposing Umbrella, so things grew cold before anything could start. Honestly I'm worried that if I do find someone, that they'll be used against me. So unless someone really attracts me, love is on the back burner for now. But how about you Mr. Model? With that hair, I'm surprised you haven't got a girlfriend either.”

Leon shrugged his shoulders. 

“I did have a girlfriend but the moment I chose to go to Raccoon City, she broke up with me. She didn't like being confined to a small town and it hurt so I drank my sorrows away and arrived to town with a massive hangover. I honestly don't know how I survived without vomiting all over the place.”

Chris whistled, “Surviving while hungover? My god, props. I can't function when I'm hungover. You know what's weird though?”

Leon hummed, making Chris grin. 

“If the city hadn't been under attack, I would have eventually come back and I could have been your mentor. How crazy is that? You were, are, part of my little cop family. Once a raccoon cop, always a raccoon cop.”

“You know that does remind me that I had read your journal entries over Umbrella in the S.T.A.R.S. office back then. Had I known you back then I would have saved some things for you.” 

Chris moved one shoulder up, a grimace on his face. “The only thing I miss is my old jacket. Man I had that thing worn in and just the way I like it. I've gotten a replacement since then but it's not the same. Had I known shit was gonna go down, I would have left ammo for both of you. Either way if you ever need help, no matter what, just encode the word raccoon in any report and any of the old S.T.A.R.S. members will be there asap. I mean there's only two of us with Barry semi-retired but he'll help out in a pinch.” 

Leon smiled, “Duly noted. But back to the conversation, I'm also not really looking for anyone. I mean if I were put on the spot, I guess the closest person to a potential lover would have to be Ada.” He sucked in a breath, releasing it slowly. “But the way she comes in and out of my life isn't what I want. I want something stable, something I can hold onto with both hands and fight for.” 

Then Leon took a small risk, sliding his foot oyt just enough to touch Chris's. He fought the urge to hide under his fringe when Chris flinched but didn't pull his foot back. “And if I see something that could be what I want, I'm going to try and see if it works. Gender doesn't really matter to me, not when anyone could show me the kind of love I want. How about you Chris?”

Chris turned to Claire who was browsing in the fridge for their dessert and then back to Leon, a small smile on his face. He pushed his foot to touch Leon's more, interlocking his fingers so they wouldn't move towards Leon. 

“I think you and I should exchange phone numbers.”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “You own a cell phone? Was this before or after Claire found you?”

“I had one before but I lost it and I never had time to go and get another one until we escaped that island. We got matching phones after that. So do you want my number or not? I think we should go out and catch some dinner, maybe talk about some of our missions that we aren't allowed to talk about.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows, making Leon laugh. “Why not Redfield but I'm letting you I'm not a cheap date.” 

“So a home-cooked meal and a nice action flick wouldn't interest you? Maybe with a nice bouquet of flowers?”

Leon snorted, attracting Claire's attention as she set plates of cake down. “What's so funny? Did big brother tell a good joke because all of his jokes are old and boring.” 

“Hey! My jokes are fine thank you.” Chris felt a nudge against his foot and his heart raced when he saw Leon nod. “I was just telling Leon about the time you ran out toilet paper and made me go out in the rain to buy you more. Man that night was cold as shit.” 

Claire smacked her brother on the shoulder before digging into her cake. “Excuse me but who was the one who used it all up when he had diarrhea from some bad seafood?” She turned to Leon with wide eyes. “You should have heard him, moaning and groaning that he was dying and that I should bury him with a flask and some cigarettes.”

Chris buried his face into his hands as Leon and Claire snickered at his shame. “Yes yes, laugh at my shame. But one day you'll suffer the seafood sadness. So watch your stomach.” 

They dug into their cake, the conversation moving to mindless topics until Chris checked the time, wincing at how late it was. He definitely needed some sleep and had paperwork to fill out in the morning. He patted Claire on the shoulder as he got up from his chair. “Alright I gotta go. My bed is calling my name and I must answer.”

Claire sighed, hugging Chris tightly. “I wish you didn't have to go home but it is getting late and Leon is using the guest room tonight.”

“Hey it's ok, I'll see you later. Leon mind if we talk?” Chris motioned towards the door and Leon followed him, leaning against the doorframe as Chris shrugged on his jacket. “Yeah?”

Chris held out his phone, giving Leon a half-grin. “Your number? Unless you're not serious?”

Leon took Chris's phone, quickly typing in his number and sending himself a message before giving Chris his phone back. “Oh I'm serious. Yes to a home-cooked meal and an action flick and yes to hopefully something more.”

“Ok sounds good. I'll text you with a time and day.” Chris paused before just going with his thoughts. “Leon, with our careers, you know as well as I do that if anything happens, things can escalate quickly. But I want to go slow. I want to know everything about you. Obviously we'll have periods of silence because of missions but I want this work.”

Leon smiled. “Slow and steady, sounds good to me. Text me when you get home, ok?” 

“Yeah, will do. Night Leon.”

“Night Chris.” 

They shared a gentle smile, their hands briefly touching before Chris winked and walked away. Leon watched as Chris disappeared from sight before closing the door, his fingers aching to send Chris a message already when the man probably hadn't even made it to his car yet. He could hear Claire humming as she started her dishwasher, song lyrics coming out of her mouth ever so often. He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen to help Claire out, hoping it would make time go faster.

–

“Hey I made it home. I know this isn't a text but I hope you're smiling when you hear this voice recording. I checked my fridge and it turns out I'll have to go grocery shopping soon so would Tuesday be a good day for you to come over? Let me know. Sweet dreams Leon.”


End file.
